Grapes
by TheTwoMind
Summary: This is the home of Grape the dimension hopper, well... The home dimension at least.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! From popular demand, aka, my own, I've decided to do the fic where Grapes home is! … Kinda… Eh you'll see.**

In a classroom there was an empty seat, with students wondering how its usual seater was going to arrive today… In a kind of anti-climactic turn of events, a boy with a lightning scar, wearing a red scarf around his neck, ran through the doorway, a slice of toast in his mouth, which… Made no sense as it was the final class of the day and toast was a breakfast food.

 **Few minutes later**

The boy, known as Harry Potter, or Grape as a name he'd recently chosen due to his eyes being the colour of grapes and not emeralds, unlike his AU counterparts, relaxed in his seat, munching on his toast happily.

"Harry you let everyone down." A girl with bushy hair said annoyed at him.

"No I didn't Mi, they let themselves up." He argued, the words muffled by the slice of burnt bread that sat in his mouth.

"Where did you even get the toast?" She asked curiously.

"Howdy." He said with a shrug.

"… Harry?"

He groaned as he remembered. "Right, you're not used to the terms, different lifestyles…" He muttered. "I got it from a place you will never visit, ever." He said as he ate it.

"Alright…" She sighed, knowing that arguing never ended well. The last time she'd argued he had summoned Cthulhu and invited the cosmic being to play poker with him and the entire school… So she didn't want to know what he'd do next… And this was only halfway into their first year! Who knew what he could do later on…

"Good girl!" He grinned as he drank from a bottle of ketchup.

"Why do you drink that?"

"Met someone that did, tried it and liked it." He explained with a shrug. "It's really good actually." He noted.

"Right…" Hermione sighed, regretting the fact that she had asked.

Grape, as he loved to be called, looked at his phone, which somehow worked around magic, and his eyes widened in fear. "Oh god! Gotta go! Sorry!" He shouted to the teacher, before vanishing in a silent pop, the only sign that he was ever there being the crumbs, and his bag.

 **Play the night away…**

Grape appeared in a dark room quickly. "Sorry I'm late boss!" He said panicking.

"It's fine… Now… I hear that there's been a couple incidents lately, mostly due to you using your ability as a way to take shortcuts, and while there's nothing wrong with that…" A girl said from inside a big box.

"The council's mad at me?" He asked with a sigh.

"A little bit." A new voice said from behind him. He turned around to see another Harry Potter wearing spandex and a visor that looked like it was from a space cop movie. "Harry Potter number 983, or Warp, at your service." He said. "I'm your new partner." He explained with a shrug.

"Partner?" Grape asked confused.

"The council… They wanted to wipe your AU and reset the rest…" The girl explained. "Luckily the director stopped them, instead opting to assign an agent to be your partner, ensuring you don't knock an AU off of its intended course, AU's of AU's are fine however, mess with them as much as you please, a simple interaction with an AU character is also fine, permitted you don't aid them too much. Howdy is an exception to this, as is this AU and your own." She added.

"Right…" Grape nodded, clearly not happy but understanding why. "Well I need to get back home, it's almost time for dinner!" He said before vanishing, returning to his AU, and leaving the girl and Warp behind.

"Warp… Please keep an eye on him, and report to me first, and then the council." The girl requested.

"You know I can't say no to you Pet." Warp grinned before vanishing in a flash of bright light.

 **Grape's AU.**

Harry Potter walked into the great hall casually, sitting down next to Hermione and wearing his now normal scarf.

Harry Potter walked into the great hall casually, sitting down next to Hermione and wearing a spandex suit and a weird visor.

Hermione looked at the two Harry's, before looking at Grape. "You're the real one." She declared.

"You're no fun!" Grape complained childishly, "How did you know?" He asked her.

"Eyes, your doppelganger's eyes are emerald, your eyes look like grapes." She explained. "Even if you switched outfits I would know."

"Huh, smart, and cute! I'm jealous Grape." Warp said looking at Hermione with a grin. "If it wouldn't get me fired and wiped I'd totally steal her and replace my one with her." He added.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh! I'm Harry Potter, but just call me Warp, I'm a version of Harry. Just like Grape there, there is an original but…"

"He's a whiny idiot." Grape finished Warp's sentence.

"Basically."

"Wait… You're saying… That there's multiple dimensions?"

"We prefer the term, AU's, actually." Warp interrupted. "But yeah."

"And… They all have names?"

"Yep, the well-known ones that aren't original dimensions are… Howdy, Play the night away, Five nights as Potters, Stitches and Mirrors… There's quite a lot actually." Warp shrugged, eating dinner as Grape did the same.

"What about you?" Hermione asked curiously. "You're about the same age as us, shouldn't you be in your dimension?"

Warp froze and winced. "Well… I can't…" He muttered.

"Wait you mean…" Grape trailed off horrified.

"I'm what you would call a standalone. Basically it means either I was made without an AU, or in my case…" He trailed off, unable to say it.

"His world was destroyed somehow…" Grape finished, pale in the face.

"Not just once, my world was crossed with Undertale, and I can sense RESETs… One week, repeating for years… My body is the same age as you… But since I remember them… I'm about 900…" He sighed. "Eventually, Chara got bored, and found me, we came to an agreement, Frisk couldn't take any more resets, so they would erase the world one more time, I would take both of their SOULs, Chara's so full of LOVE it didn't class as human, and Frisk's so weak it didn't have the strength to class as either… After that the dimension fell apart, the SOUL's in it back to life and sent to the afterlife… I visit them sometimes, so it's not all bad…" Warp explained, in near tears at the end of it.

"Wow, you suck!" Grape said as he drank apple juice, because pumpkins suck!

"Harry! Be nice!" Hermione scolded him.

"No… He's right. But at least Chara and Frisk can help, Chara's lost a lot of LOVE over time… And Frisk is back to LV 1, instead of LV -101020… So they help out a lot, I can spare quickly now, and if I have to, control how much damage I do." He explained. "So yeah… I can't go home, because it's gone, and the afterlife has strict visiting rules, AUless beings like me, Chara and Frisk can stay as long as we like, but since we hold multiple SOULs… It's hard, we fade in and out if we aren't all focused."


	2. Warp the brony? pffft

**AN: Hey there.**

Warp sighed as Grape pressed the big button like an idiot. "You idiot…"

Grape gave a grin as he flapped his new wings and soared around the Quidditch field. "Hey! Not my fault wizards are bronies as well!" He argued, before landing on his feet. "Tada!"

"I can do the same thing without magical wings from my little freaking pony." Warp pointed out.

"Yeah but these are literally from it, as in I can do the boom thingy."

"The what?"

"That boom thing! The, the rainbow thingy!"

"You mean the sonic rainboom?"

"Hah! How do you know what it's called?!" Grape pointed out, his wings automatically pulling him into the air for a cool pose.

"Because I've watched it, what else do I do when I'm literally stuck in a time loop?" He questioned.

Grape fell to the ground in defeat. "Damnit! I'm keeping the wings though, it's fun!" He decided.

"Fine with me, I kinda want to try out that button though, in private." Warp agreed, thinking about something...

"Huh? Oh…" Grape trailed off, noticing that most of the school were watching… "Heh… Hi…" He muttered, before shooting up and soaring away, right into the dragon, falling to the floor.

"Dumbass, you did this in the tournament, you forgot about that?" Warp asked in confusion.

"Hey! Time is non-linear for me when I'm hopping and you know it!"

"Yeah, whatever… But we've been in this timeline since the tournament began, so you had no reason to forget."

"SHUT UP!" Grape shouted annoyed.

Hermione sighed, having recently been inducted into Grape's true life was both interesting, and annoying, hey at least she'd figured out that Warp was a furry that didn't know it.

Warp took Grape's place, as they were both Harry Potter, the goblet got confused and allowed for them to swap out whenever one did a dumb move, mostly so Grape didn't have to force himself to focus for longer than his attention span, which admittedly was longer than anyone had realized, turned out he'd been in his own time loop once when he accidentally broke time, by changing his watches batteries… Yeah, it made no sense and he couldn't repeat it. Anyway point is he got a good attention span.

Warp simply snapped his fingers and summoned an object, he wasn't one for unnecessary theatrics but he could afford to have a little fun right? The object quickly transformed into a machine gun that he held with a big grin. "Oh draaaaaaaaaaaaagoooon!" He called out a little crazily, the dragon giving a fearful look to warp. " _ **GUESS WHO'S HAVING DRAGON STEAK!?**_ " He screamed as he ran at it, firing the machine gun at it, the bullets denting its scales.

"Aaaaaand that's Chara." Grape said, suddenly flying next to Hermione.

"What?" She asked, not phased at all.

"Remember, he's a crossover, he lets Chara and Frisk out sometimes, this is one of those, he's vegetarian remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Hermione remembered when Warp had accidentally eaten meat and became ill for a month.

"Actually…" Grape gave a grin, before shooting away from Hogwarts and to a place unknown, then quickly returning with some sushi, stuffing it in Warp's mouth.

As soon as it went in Warp dropped the gun, falling to his knees and vomiting. "GOD! DAMNIT! CHARA! FUCK! YOU! GRAPE!" He shouted in between vomits.

"Hey! At least it wasn't pork!" Grape pointed out, as Warp suddenly stopped vomiting.

"I guess." He agreed, before suddenly going back to his vomiting.

Grape grabbed the egg and took Warp to a bathroom to hole up in.

"That was just mean Harry." Hermione admonished.

"And effective." He countered, still flying.

"Are you ever going to land?"

"Nope." He said happily.

"Alright then." She sighed, walking into class.

 **Months later**

Grape groaned as his wings shook again.

"It's your own fault Harry."

"Unngh… How was I meant to know I would moult? Or that they would grow?" He complained as feathers fell off and the wings slowly grew larger.

"By looking at the small print." Warp said annoyed.

"Shut up and let Frisk take over…" He begged.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I can't walk tomorrow thanks to you." He warned, letting Frisk take over, hands glowing a soft green, before the pain vanished from his wings, and into Warps spine.

"Thanks Frisk…" He said thankfully.

Frisk stayed silent, just touching his wings and taking the pain away.

"So, have you and Chara ever considered storing up the pain for Chara to use?" He asked. "I know they like pain." He remembered.

In the shared body of Chara, Frisk and Warp, Chara cackled. " _ **I knew there was a reason I liked this guy!**_ " They shouted happily.

" _T-They like the idea…_ " Frisk whispered quietly.

"Cool…" He sighed, melting like Putty as the pain vanished.

 **Month later**

Grape groaned as Chara stabbed his leg, then took the pain. "This is getting old, we have more than enough now!" He complained.

" _ **No! We still need about… 33232 before we have a full tank.**_ " Chara told him.

"Great… Can't we stab Draco?" He begged.

" _ **No, I'll get in trouble with Frisk.**_ "

"Fine…"

Chara giggled, which was weird coming out of a dudes mouth, and stabbed him in the leg again. " _ **You know just what to say to make me happy!**_ " They told him happily.

"That, is creepy, and why we need to get something to bodyswap you." He decided.

" _ **Yeah, I don't know how you manage a body like this.**_ "

"I got wings!" He argued, flapping upwards.

" _ **Anyway, let's just get this done.**_ "

 **Month later**

Grape groaned as Chara took over again, form now morphing to their own appearance.

" _ **Much better!**_ " They exclaimed.

"Alright then… Let's go!" He shouted, picking Chara up, shooting upwards and into the lake for the second task. "IMMABIRB!" He called as he breached the water.

Grape watched as he and Chara turned red, and they could both breathe. "Ah great, my wings are soaked!" He complained.

" _ **Suck it up, they'll dry off eventually.**_ " They told him.

"I know…"

 **AN: Updating this again!**


End file.
